


The World Between Us

by Chegaris



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, chaebol fic, mention daniel x jaehwan, modern romeo juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chegaris/pseuds/Chegaris
Summary: Minhyun hopes Seongwoo will understand that there’s nothing he can do to salvage this already cluttered threads of fate and he is okay.or A love story between the chaebol successor and the corruptor son





	The World Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! :) :)  
> I should've come back with a fluff story, but that one currently stuck in heavy traffic that is my brain.  
> Then, I found the lyrics of Nell's Time Spent Walking Through Memories (yeah X-Con)and finish the angst in less than a week (it's a record time for me..)  
> Honestly I don't know what's with my brain and angsty Onghwang. T.T 
> 
> Still.. hope you enjoy the story~

* * *

 

Perched on the top of Korea’s well-known skyscraper, the restaurant offers impressive view of the whole Seoul. The city buzzes below creating a lively image with muted sound. Equipped with 360 glass around it, lights from outside twinkles around prettily around the room. It means to arouse the similar magical feeling like those lights on christmas tree. Only if people inside can actually appreciate the view.

Sadly, this kind of exquisiteness can only be experienced by some. Like tonight, this place is where their monthly meeting is held. Korea's next generation chaebol. Just like their title, this place symbolizes their position at the top of hierarchy as if to announce that they are the rightful owner of South Korea. The amount of arrogance implied has sickened Seongwoo to the bone. There is nothing new there, but relations need to be kept. So despite his will, here he is. 

Like other meetings held before, they talk about politics as if they care. When they only care to brag which parties are actually their pawn; delivered in clear message despite being well hidden in mannered words. They talk about humanization, about charity, as if their company didn’t just shunt thousands of homes. They bath in cliche and laugh in pretense. It is a very lonely world indeed. 

Times like this, when he is around many people yet feeling the loneliest, always reminds Seongwoo when  _ he _ is still around.  _ He _ , who shines brightly in this corrupt place.  _ He _ , whose presence warms the suffocating air.  _ He _ , his only sidekick in this sick story he is forced to starred in.  _ He _ , who was once the center of his world. 

As if reading his thoughts, one of them mentions  _ him _ , “You know I met Hwang’s son yesterday,” the sentence is purposely left hanging to pique interest. Glances are being exchanged around the table. Seongwoo gets himself some uneasy yet curious one. People know how close he was with  _ him _ . There is no secret in this place. Seongwoo maintains his indifference facade that is expected of him.

“He serves coffee at a small cafe in Apgujeong,” lots of gasps can be heard from all over the table when the low class job is mentioned. It is rare for someone in their status to get removed easily. Even when they declare bankruptcy, most will remain with lots of money even though not as much as before. They are chaebol for a reason. 

“Well-deserved for a corrupt son,” 

“What a tragedy” 

“But it’s corruption of course he’ll stoop that low,” 

Whispers are murmured lowly but can be heard clearly. Seongwoo remains quite though his inner is in great turmoil. The only thing that keep him still is years of experience of holding his emotions. If only his name doesn’t entitled to a big responsibility, he would have thrown the table by now. He would have land his fist on whoever dare to degrade  _ him _ . It takes a lot more willpower than usual but Seongwoo manages to keep his facade intact. Even when some people have the guts to ask him about it directly he manages to answer calmly. ‘I haven’t heard from him for a long time’ he said. It pains him for speaking that truth.

 

* * *

Seongwoo shouldn’t be here. He has his reason when he stopped looking for him. He really can’t meet him. It was easier to do when he doesn’t know his whereabout. Now that he knows..

No matter how loud the warning in his head has been, he can’t stop his feet from walking forward. Heart beats loudly on his ears. This will be a mere coincidence. He was having a meeting around the area and found this cafe. It isn’t weird to have a meeting in Apgujeong. This is completely normal, coincidence like this can totally happen. 

His heart beats so loud when he open the white door. 

Automatically his eyes scan the area. The cafe has a nice interior; cozy but not cheesy. Dominated with white colors, the place looks really pristin. The lighting mostly comes from a big window that leads to a small garden at the back. He can imagine  _ him _ working here.

Aside from several occupied tables, there are two people in the working area. None of them show similarity to  _ him _ . Seongwoo doesn’t know whether he has to feel relieved or disappointed at the fact. He might even be in the wrong cafe. 

The slightly shorter male with brown-purplish hair greets him from behind the counter. His snaggletooth is showing when he tell Seongwoo to place his order at the counter first. Seongwoo looks at his watch and decides that he has some spare time to stay. He needs to calm his whirled emotions after all. 

His macchiato is delivered by the other worker whose face is so small it might disappear. The boy put the iced drink in front of Seongwoo with a quite ‘enjoy’ murmured to him. While some of his friends might bawl at the lack of service, especially for someone like them, truthfully Seongwoo enjoys this. He likes it when someone doesn’t act awkwardly around him. It is the kind of freedom he rarely have. Maybe he should come to this place more often. 

With the calming atmosphere and quiet murmurs around him, Seongwoo decided to catch up on his work. After some time, he hums proudly at his productiveness as he observes the amount of works he is able to finish. Sitting near the window to the garden, he decides to let his eyes rest and enjoy the greenery view before continuing his work again. It might be a good idea to add some plants in his office. 

Seongwoo is still enjoying the garden view when a loud “Hyung!” is heard from the counter. The gleeful laugh that comes after instantly elevates his heartbeat. It is almost 6 years since he heard the laugh, yet it remains as beautiful as the one kept neatly in his memory. 

“Hyung, I’ve created this one! Try it try it!” the one with purplish hair thrusts a cup of pink drinks with lots of foam to the man. 

The man takes a sip from the cup with a big smile, purposely leaving some foams around his mouth. Instead of wiping it, he closes his eyes and angles his mouth toward the two boys who looks at him expectantly. Both of them (and Seongwoo too albeit more quietly) instantly burst into fits of laughters. After lots of nudging, the taller boy finally willing to wipes the foam with a napkin; only to receive disapproving gaze from the man. 

‘At least you’re living happily, Minhyunie,’ whispers him as he releases the breath he has held unconsciously since appearance of the man.

Though he’s been told countless time to not stare at people, Seongwoo can’t help but to let his eyes linger on the man. No matter how long they have been apart, he will always be able to recognize Hwang Minhyun. While his visual might have been improved by a lot since their awkward teenager days, the aspect that make Hwang Minhyun remains. His eyes, for examples. They’re still as mesmerizing as ever, guaranteed to engulf people in the depth of it. When he smiles, they still creates this two adorable lines that rivals the brightness of the sun. 

Seongwoo puts his guard down. Letting his eyes feast on the fact that his Minhyun has grown up well and lived with lots of smiles. Finally realizing a pair of eyes that tirelessly following him, Minhyun casts his gaze over the back seat near the window. 

Their eyes are meeting each other in between the small expanse of the place. There, the whole world stops. 

In his dreams, Seongwoo often had this kind moment. The moment when he finally meets Minhyun again. It varies from time to time. There are times where Minhyun will avoid him and he is left looking at his back. A better time will call for a meeting where they will look at each other like this for a long time without saying anything. When worse times hit though, Seongwoo will have Minhyun looks at him with eyes full of tears, anger buried deep within himself that can’t be lashed out anymore. It will always be Seongwoo’s most terrifying nightmare. 

Through those dreams, never did this happen. This where Minhyun approaches him with a soft smile on his lips. This might as well be a fleeting imagination. Seongwoo feels his heart swells in his chest.

“How are you Seongwoo?” asks him awkwardly. 

It feels like a thousand of ice buckets being dumped at Seongwoo at the same time. Despite having the same smile, this Minhyun greets him as if they are just two old colleagues that has to greet each other out of politeness, as if they didn’t spent halves of their lives together.

“Good.. Yeah..” His manner teacher taught him to never drag on his words for it will show his hesitancy which means weakness. Well Seongwoo indeed feels weak right now. 

Minhyun nods absent-mindedly at his response, lost of words. 

The awkwardness between them is too thick. In other circumstances with other people, Seongwoo will definitely try to flee right away. However, his mind betrays him altogether. It keeps reminding him that this awkwardness is the best scenario out of all dreams he had. They are actually facing each other, talking. No tears, no anger, just some pent up emotions. But this is okay enough. Very very okay. Seongwoo needs to savor this moment a little bit more. 

“You work here?” Seongwoo hears himself ask. A stupid question of course. He has watched the man put on his apron, cleaned some tables, and chatted happily with other workers. But who cares really? As long as he can keep Minhyun here a little bit more, just this time. 

“Ah yeah.. I.. This is my friend’s,” Minhyun gestures at the place, then he adds lowly, “What a fate, isn’t it?” sad smile gracing his face.

Seongwoo wants to rebut the statement right away. He doesn’t mean to insult his job. Minhyun can be a total pauper, begging for money in the street and Seongwoo will still be completely whipped for him. He is still searching for the right words to retort but the other worker has called Minhyun to the counter. Just like that, Minhyun waves a little at him and gone instantly. 

He didn’t stay long after that. 

 

* * *

 

“Hyung your puppy is coming again,” giggles Daehwi who is currently standing behind the counter facing the front door. 

Minhyun doesn’t have to look back to check who it is.  _ Seongwoo. _

“He is more similar to a squirrel than a puppy,” Woojin adds while working on the espresso machine. 

“Well, he acts like a puppy so he is a puppy. Minhyun-hyung’s puppy,” Daehwi says with finality. 

No one can really argue with the kid. 

It has been several weeks since Seongwoo comes back to his life. Unlike the past, they don’t spend their time sharing their hearts out or simply bantering with each other and laughing at silly jokes. Now, their interaction is limited at awkward greetings and silent stares. Minhyun wonders why the man bothers to come and wrecks every walls that Minhyun has built when Seongwoo practically does nothing aside from sitting there, staring. 

When some hours has passed without, again, any signs that Seongwoo will initiate any interactions, Minhyun decides to take the move. He is nervous of course. He can feel him palms sweating already with the mere thought of approaching Ong Seongwoo, but things need to be done anyway. 

Quietly he sits himself in front of Seongwoo. The man couldn’t quite hide the surprise on his face which is a rare thing, especially when Minhyun knows how he has been raised to hide emotions that will be viewed as weakness. 

“You can’t keep doing this Seongwoo,” Minhyun has rehearsed this several times before deciding to sit here today. They live in different worlds now. No matter how hard they try there’s no way they can stand on the same side again. Minhyun realizes that this kind of relationship is the only kind they can have, where they can actually see each other in between their invisible walls. While Minhyun can be content living like this forever, but he has learned that forever is mere fatamorgana. Sooner or later he’ll become the thorn in Seongwoo’s life. 

As expected the younger face falls though it goes by so fast. It amazes Minhyun how he still has this ability to see through Seongwoo’s facade easily. The Seongwoo in front of him might show a hard face, thin lips and scrutinizing eyes. Yet Minhyun can only feel his fear. How he dreads the existence of this gap between them, wishing it to vanish so that he can hug the man; chasing away the fear. 

“I am not doing anything,” answers him sternly, the kind of answers that doesn’t actually answer anything. Seongwoo usually did this when he was mad at Minhyun for unreasonable stuffs but didn’t want to admit it. He knew, knows, Minhyun hates vague answers. 

The old Minhyun would get annoyed. They would fight for hours, sometimes days. However, the old them knew that they would always find their way back. This Minhyun, the Minhyun now, knows that there’s no way back for them. There’s no time for petty fights because they simply don’t have time anymore.

“Please, Ongie,” Just as Seongwoo knows his weakness well, Minhyun also knows his. Minhyun’s tears.

Apparently it still works the same as Seongwoo becomes visibly tense. The facade he is trying to put crumbling down before them. This Seongwoo looks at him forlornly as if he has aged 20 years older. Minhyun would do anything to have the privilege to smooth the crease on his forehead, to replace it with countless of laughters they usually shared when together. Instead, he keeps his hands safely tuck on his laps, clutching tightly at his pants until his knuckles turns white. He lets the tears continue to stream softly from his eyes. Desperately, he wants the younger to know how much he hates this link of fate that binds them. How much he had missed the younger. How much he has loved the younger. Still. 

Seongwoo leaves without a word. 

 

* * *

 

The fancy building stands tall before him. It was as grand as he remembers it to be. Minhyun can close his eyes and still remembers the time when he once a guest on the premise. The first floor have a lounge that serves for people in their circle to talk casually. He remembers how his dad would spend hours there talking business while his mother sitting not too far with her group of friends. Kids like he was usually ends up on the second floor where they provide the latest games and wide variety of books. His dad favorite restaurant would be on the 3rd floor, serving the finest Korean cuisine. That will be the highest floor Minhyun had been allowed to.

The building has 8 floors in total, housing the oldest order in the country. Members of the order are filtered thoroughly to only consist of those in the highest social hierarchy. In fact, one couldn’t be a member without any invitations. The order chooses its people, not otherwise. The building serves to cater member’s need, from simple social meeting, business meeting, to those of pure entertainment. Minors can only stay up to the 3rd floors, but rumor has it that the place even has its own spa room and even nightclub up there. 

Minhyun only have himself to blame for not checking properly beforehand. Jaehwan was so excited on the phone when he told him that they have landed the best gigs in his life. Honestly, Minhyun almost forgets the existence of the whole place until the map that Jaehwan has sent him lands him in front of its gate. He considers to bail out. God knows, how many of his acquaintances will be inside. While there’s a chance of him knowing no one at all, Minhyun really doesn’t want to risk running to someone he knows. Despite his tough front, he has to admit that the judging stares he gets are always hard to bear. Son of the biggest corruptor in the country. What a heavy title to bear. 

When he dials Jaehwan number, he already devises a believable excuse. The words die down before it has the chance to come out though. Jaehwan is very distraught, almost frantic when he explains how Sungwoon can’t make it to the gig. In the midst of his excitement, he had somehow managed to slip down the stairs. 

After making sure that the little hyung is safe, Minhyun finds his courage to bail out from the gig dissipates. He can’t burst Jaehwan bubbles. Especially since Jaehwan is one of the first people that has showed him kindness in his darkened days. The person who encourages him that he actually has the strength to live by inviting him to join his gigs. Without Jaehwan, Minhyun would have been in the bottom of Han River by now. 

‘It has been 6 years. Of course Minhyun can do this. He has been through everything. What is some harsh judgement compared to genuine friendship,’ Minhyun continues to encourage himself when the employee shows him his way up to the 7th floor where their gig will be held.

Jaehwan already waits for him in a makeshift waiting room. If he were to be honest, this would be the best waiting room they ever have. Usually they will settle in the back of a smelly stage or even go straight to the stage. No wonder Jaehwan is so happy. He smiles at Minhyun and wraps him in his hug. 

“This could be our chance, Hyung. Our ticket to stardom,” he says excitedly, his laughters more frantic than usual. 

Jaehwan still keeps his dream to be a singer close to heart. While knowing the people inside, Minhyun knows that the possibility of those people to help them is very slim. Still, it will be impressive on their portfolio. 

“How do we even manage an invitation here?” asks Minhyun curiously. 

Jaehwan smiles so bright emphasizing his mandu cheeks, “Daniel. He gets an invitation to be a member here. Impressive, isn’t he?” 

Of course it’s Daniel, the puppy that has been following Jaehwan too intensely lately. Daniel’s family business of an ecommerce platform booms as technology advances. He would be what they used to call New Money. Even through his new feat, Daniel stays humble and tries to help his friends in any way he can. 

Actually, Daniel is the owner of the cafe Minhyun is working at. Minhyun had thought that the sole reason of the cafe is to provide a workplace for Daniel’s friend. Whatever it is, Minhyun is always grateful for Daniel. He certainly hopes that this place won’t taint his lovely dongsaeng. 

* * *

 

Friday night on the 3rd week of the month is reserved as bar night. They will meet up in the order’s bar, doing the pretense called socialising. 

That night, after missing bar night for almost 3 months, Seongwoo gets introduced to a new member, Kang Daniel of K-market. The new ‘it’ in their world.

Grabbing the chance for business opportunity, Seongwoo finds himself seats next to the man. He has heard his reputation. People seems to be drawn easily to the man. Seongwoo can see why. Daniel is a fresh being, unbothered with fame, he stays true to himself. He displays genuine feelings, instead of their usual well-taught behavior. Seongwoo finds himself liking the guy. He hopes this place won’t change his charms. 

When the performers are being called, Daniel, with his wide gummy smile, proudly announces that he knows them personally. People here usually won’t associate themselves personally with some random performers. Kang Daniel sure is something. 

Seongwoo chuckles to himself as he takes another sip of his whisky. When he looks up from his drink, curious of what kind of performers Daniel has brought, Seongwoo freezes. He doesn’t expect Minhyun to stand there on the small but luxurious stage. 

Seongwoo can feel his heart burning with desires when their eyes finally meet. Thousands of question running haywire on his head. ‘You told me to leave your current life but why do you come back to your past? Out of all places, why do you come back to this very place full of monsters? Why?’

Some of their mutuals recognize Minhyun as well. Seongwoo can feel nervousness creeping up on him. Minhyun too looks uneasy on this place under the spotlight. It has taken all Seongwoo willpower to not pull the other man from the stage, to bring him somewhere safe where the world can’t pry. 

The other performer who doesn’t seem to roealize what happens in the room starts strumming the guitar. When Minhyun lets out the first melodic tune, spotlight bathes his figure, all tensions disappear immediately.

No one can argue the magic within Minhyun’s voice. That is for sure. Whatever judgement they want to throw would need to wait. Seongwoo was one who had the privilege to know this. Not many knows his alternate dream to be a singer. 

The melodious voice took him back to their younger day. They were too bored playing in the games room, so they decided to snuck up to the 7th floor. It was sometimes in the afternoon, so the place was deserted. Being a 15 years old, both marvels at the amount of liquor bottles lined up neatly on the wall. Then Minhyun spotted the stage. Automatically he went there and held the inactive mic. Seongwoo followed suit beside him. There, Minhyun serenades him with his beautiful voice.

In that small stage, Minhyun took his hands while singing things about forever. Seongwoo believed it then, believes it now even though they aren’t standing on the same side anymore. 

The sound of clapping hands take Seongwoo back to the current time. He focuses on Minhyun’s smile, albeit small and feels himself mirroring the action. A sense of pride is building up on his chest. Seongwoo always knows Minhyun will do well with his singing. 

The performers continue with some more songs before deciding to take a break. When the guitar boy is giving his speech about gratefulness and some standard shits, Seongwoo couldn’t help but to catch the ongoing conversation. 

“The tall guy is Hwang’s son, isn’t he?” whispers the short guy on the table beside him. He is one of the new money around. 

“He is brave to come back here as a performer,” scoffs the other one. This guy, Seongwoo knows him personally. Kim Joon from Kim House. He is one of the person Minhyun and Seongwoo mutually don’t like. 

“But is he usually this handsome? I mean.. he indeed has the chaebol feel,” replies the first.

“What good is it to have a beautiful face without money. I bet i can even bring him to my bed tonight,” Joon brags without realizing two pairs of ears that have been tuning to their conversation. 

Seongwoo can feel Daniel tense beside him, but he is already way past that stage. All he sees is red. The implication Kim Joon had dare to make. As if someone as unworthy as him can have the privilege to look at Minhyun’s body. His milky white legs that get entangled around Seongwoo’s. His long limbs pressed tightly on his lithe one. The way he catches his breath and rests on his shoulder. Those images are for Seongwoo, and Seongwoo alone to bask in! 

The fist lands before Seongwoo can even think the consequences of his action. Joon fights back of course. He always does. 

“Still hung up on your little whore, aren’t you Ong?” smirks him as he wipes the blood that trickles on the left side of his mouth. 

Seongwoo is about to fly another punch when Minhyun frantically holds his hand, “Seongwoo stop, stop! You can’t do this,” 

“Stay out of this, Minhyun!” Seongwoo shakes Minhyun’s hands easily as the latter desperately trying to hold any part of Seongwoo. 

In the middle of the frantic gestures, Minhyun finds himself getting slapped. A cold hand meets his cheek harshly. “Seongwoo-ssi certainly order you to stay out. Who do you think you are?!” the shorter man says as he spits on him. 

Minhyun freezes on his spot, holding his cheeks. Daniel who has been too shocked to do anything before finally snaps. He yanks Minhyun to his back, putting himself as a solid shield. Seongwoo has enough of these people between them. They know nothing. Nothing of them.

In a quick move, he snatches Minhyun hand from Daniel’s and brings the man out from the room, the place, the whole sickened world.

* * *

 

They drive into the night with Seongwoo behind the wheel. Nothing has been exchanged since they leave the building. Seongwoo’s hands warm in his. Sometimes the hold will tighten before the man loosen it again. Minhyun lets him. 

A part of him feels this immense happiness that couldn’t quite be put into words. Seongwoo still loves him probably as much as that time when he left. However the more rational part of him fears the consequence of this action. They can’t be together, especially not after Seongwoo had threw a punch to Kim Joon whose business interlaps greatly with his. Minhyun no longer worths the fight. He no longer has the strength to support Seongwoo. Being with him will only tarnish Seongwoo’s reputation. After everything that the younger has fought to get where he is now, Minhyun can’t be the reason for his fall. 

“Seongwoo.. Stop the car,” Minhyun hates how weak he sounds. 

Seongwoo does stop the car which surprises Minhyun a bit. He doesn’t have time to be disappointed though, because the next thing Seongwoo does is to bring their hand into his mouth, kissing it softly. Then he proceed to caress Minhyun’s cheek that got slapped before. 

From the outside, Seongwoo might look rowdy, but Minhyun always know the gentleness within him. He himself being the receiving end of such acts way too many times. In all honesty, he doesn’t realize how bad he has missed this. 

“No one can ever touch you like that again. I swear I won’t allow anything to come to you like that,” says Seongwoo as he strokes the cheek with his thumb. 

Just like that Minhyun gets drowned within the touch. He forgets everything; their position, the consequences, their harsh fate, the judging world. 

_ ‘Eomma, Appa I’m sorry.. Please grant me time, let me stay with him for awhile,’  _ that is probably the most desperate prayer Minhyun has uttered in the past 6 years. 

 

* * *

 

The smell of sea greets them as Seongwoo lowers his convertible’s roof. Seongwoo looks to his left just as Minhyun looks up to greet the star. The older has always been fond of them. He can watch them for hours without doing anything. Something inside of Seongwoo clicks then. Why does he insist to drive a convertible around Seoul even though it is the most flashy car in the town and he usually avoids being too flashy. 

Even unconsciously his mind has longed for this moment. Love songs are playing in the background, the sea that they love so much surrounds them. Through it all, Seongwoo enjoys his driving and Minhyun enjoys the night sky. No worries. By instinct, he brings their intertwined hands back to his lips. Even when his eyes focus on the road in front, Seongwoo knows Minhyun has turned his attention to him. He flashes a quick smile to him that is mirrored back quickly. 

After what had happened couple of hours before, Seongwoo thought it is almost impossible to feel so calm like this. Thousand of emotions are running in his heart, but those of that can only be attributed to delight. 

At this moment, they are happy. 

“Are you hungry?” he finds himself ask the man beside him. 

“Do you even know where are we now?” Minhyun asks back, skeptical. 

Seongwoo has laughed at it. He likes it when Minhyun refers them as ‘we’. Without hesitation he navigates them to a small traditional market which make Minhyun raises an eyebrow beside him. 

“How do you know this kind of places?” Seongwoo only keeps his smile as he proceed to open the door for him. 

It is already 4AM, so most of the workers are already busy by now. Seongwoo’s car has been ridiculously out of place in the parking lots full of seafood trucks and rusty cars. When they steps into the market, Seongwoo realizes that they too are ridiculously out of place with their formal attires. It is like the world wants to remind him that it will be them against the world now. Funny that the thought doesn’t scare him. Seongwoo takes Minhyun’s hand and interlaces their fingers; locking them together as they roam through alley over alley. With Minhyun, he can take on anything. 

The man besides him glee happily ever since they set the foot inside the market. He marvels childishly over a giant crab and watches in wonder as one of the sellers makes a big flame to grill some seafood. Seongwoo matches his enthusiasm equally; pointing to weird stuffs that they encounter along the way, making jokes and lame pun on the seafood. Their laughters fill the air. Seongwoo is glad to know Minhyun enjoys this place of his comfort as much as he is.

The first time Seongwoo had been here was when he tried to runaway from home when he found out the truth about Minhyun’s family. In a stupid attempt to break free from his family, he had ended in the market. A kind ahjumma had taken pity of him, giving him food in exchange of some labor works around her fish stall. He probably had stayed for couple of weeks before his parents found him and brought him back forcefully. 

When Seongwoo has grown older, he came back. The ahjumma were there when he first visited back, but now she had passed away. She passed with no family, but Seongwoo was beside him. At that time he felt like he has lost a family. Even without the ahjumma around, Seongwoo keeps coming back. This place will remain special in his heart, his comfort place.

They ends up stuffing themselves with way too many foods. Seongwoo guides them to his most favorite around, but Minhyun keeps getting distracted about other foods that catches his attention. 

“Look at those clams Seongwoo, they seems so fresh,” squeals Minhyun excitedly. 

“You just had Sundubu-jjigae Minhyun, it had clams,” Seongwoo wants to face palm. Instead he finds himself smiling foolishly at his ehem.. --  _ he guess the title is back now _ \-- boyfriend.

“You’re no fun,” pouts him, but gets distracted with another food in a minute. 

Not many people knows how much natural aegyo Minhyun possess. People always think Seongwoo has more that Minhyun, but to the right people, e.g his family and Seongwoo, Minhyun is in fact an aegyo machine; clinging here, pouting there. The man practically can’t live without touching people and being cute while he’s at it (or probably only Seongwoo who finds the act cute as most of the time his family will cringe at Minhyun’s excessive behavior). When it all come back to him at once, Seongwoo feels attacked at so many different levels, but no.. he is not complaining. 

After they deem themselves too full to actually stuff anything more, Seongwoo leads them to a spot near the beach. Again, he rolls down the roof so that they get a proper view of the beach. The sun hasn’t risen yet, but streaks of yellow has started to color the sky. They enjoys at the view as they fill each other with things they have missed. Both are careful to avoid the sensitive topic of Minhyun’s family. 

“How did you know Daniel?” asks Seongwoo as he remembers how the other has protectively shielded Minhyun before. A pang of jealousy hits him unknowingly. 

“Daniel?” asks Minhyun back as if he has forgotten who he is, “Ohh.. he is Jaehwan’s boyfriend. You know the guy who plays the guitar?” The two has just recently started dating after years of pining. So Minhyun tells the story about them. How Jaehwan had saved him and led him to his current circle of friends; the hyungs that he loves and the dongsaeng that he adores. 

“They are different from our friends, Seongwoo. They are genuine,” Minhyun smiles softly while remembering them one by one. 

“Yet they bring you back to your past?” all through his life Seongwoo never steps out from his circle and all he knows is that people are not to be trusted. 

Minhyun grimaces as he recalled the previous event, “They don’t know Seongwoo. They don’t know my story. If anything, it will be me to blame. I came with full conscience of whom I could end up meeting there,” 

Seongwoo regrets it instantly for bringing the event up. The blissfulness that graces Minhyun’s feature just now, instantly gone back to the tense one he had when they leave Seoul. In front of them the sunrise has started to come out from the horizon. Palette of oranges paints the sky beautifully. The pleasing aesthetic doesn’t match the frown Minhyun is sporting. So Seongwoo does the thing that used to calm his boyfriend in the past. He hopes it still has its magic now as he bring his lips closer to Minhyun’s. 

 

* * *

 

Minhyun stares at the news playing on the television screen in their rented hotel room. He doesn’t know a possible dating scene can make it to an evening news. Of course it can, who is he kidding. The successor of Ong Empire was seen fighting the Kim House successor for the ex-mega realtor’s son, Hwang Minhyun. The sighting of Ong’s empire and the corruptor son Hwang Minhyun together triggers the decrease in Ong Empire company stock. In fact it hits its lowest threshold when the stock market closed this evening. 

The television turns black before Minhyun can comprehend the whole situation. Seongwoo holds the controller. Minhyun sighs as he spots Seongwoo’s wet hair. Motioning him to come closer, Minhyun takes a new towel and pats the wet hair gently to dry them. 

“Seongwoo..” he starts while his hands are still buried in between Seongwoo’s lock of hair. 

“No! I know what you’re going to say, but no,” answers him stubbornly. 

“Your company is where it is now because of your hard work. All this time, I watches the news,” when Seongwoo doesn’t respond Minhyun continues, “You can’t risk it for me. My past will always catch up on us. We are in different world now, Seongwoo. I am a corruptor son and you are the bright successor of Ong’s” explains him softly. 

Seongwoo stops his hand, his hair are already dry for awhile anyway. Minhyun just needs something to distract himself. Seongwoo drags Minhyun down to sit beside him on the bed. 

“There is something I’ve been keeping from you all this time and if this will be the reason you choose to not be with me, I’ll accept it. I won’t accept other reasons, only this,” he proceeds cautiously, too afraid. After all this is the only reason that keeping him to fight his way back to Minhyun all this time. 

Minhyun looks at him questioningly before Seongwoo carries on, “You should never call yourself a corruptor son. You are never..,” there Seongwoo finds unable to continue, because the truth hurts. After 6 years, the truth keeps haunting him relentlessly. 

What he doesn’t expect is to find Minhyun’s face lit knowingly and engulfs him in his embrace, “Oh Seongwoo..,” whispers him. 

Minhyun knows. Of course he knows. The fact that his father is no corruptor. His father has been the kindest man he knows. If anything, he always have his family trust with him. After learning that his father had taken his own life in the prison, Minhyun was livid. He vowed that he’ll seek the truth to restore his father name. It not hard to find out the truth, in fact it is harder to digest the fact. Seongwoo’s father had been the one behind the whole fiasco. His father fell into the trap due to his kindness, believing the said friend too much.

The truth was too harsh that Minhyun had locked himself in his room for days. Can he do it to Seongwoo? To expose his father and probably be the object of Seongwoo’s hatred for the rest of his life? When he finally found the courage to expose the Ong, vowing to be the downfall of the empire, his mother approaches him. His mother, whom he neglected because he was busy searching for the truth, was already frail at the time.

“You’ll regret it forever if you do it to  _ him _ , Son,” said her while caressing his hair. Minhyun knew the him his mother had refer to, “Both of you shouldn’t get dragged down because your parents. What happen has happened. Even if you scream it out loud, there’s no guarantee the world will hear you. Instead try to find your peace. Find within yourself to forgive, out of everything find one tiny reason to forgive. You don’t have to walk on revenge for your parents. You have your own path and I want you to be happy,”

Not surprisingly Minhyun finds that one tiny reason his mother told him to.  _ Seongwoo _ . Every time he watches the news and finds out another achievement that Seongwoo has done, Minhyun finds his peace. Seongwoo is not his father. Minhyun is also not his father. Even though their path might be diverging, Minhyun will make sure Seongwoo is happy. He won’t lose another important people in his life.

Now, Minhyun only wants Seongwoo, too, to make peace within himself. He will never hold Seongwoo accountable for what happens. He hopes Seongwoo will understand that there’s nothing he can do to salvage this already cluttered threads of fate and Minhyun is okay. He is okay living like this as long his Seongwoo is okay. 

Seongwoo has been reduced to tears as Minhyun keeps comforting him. Then, he does the only thing that will distract Seongwoo. They kisses and kisses. Unlike their love-making this morning that was filled with longing, this one filled with frustration. They desperately try to communicate their love through movements, through actions. Minhyun knows they have done well, because he can feel their love burning his insides, seeping through his bones and every parts of his pores. He knows he will not forget this moment for the rest of his life.

Later when Seongwoo has fallen asleep, the combination of his crying and their love-making session drain his energy. Minhyun takes Seongwoo’s phone quietly. It is easy to open his phone with his unchanging passcode, their combined birthday, and it is even easier to find the contact he’s been looking for. In fact, the contact records the most missed-calls in Seongwoo’s phone. 

_ ‘I’m sorry, Appa. I have to do this,’  _ he takes a deep breath as the phone starts connecting the call. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SEONGWOO?!” is the booming voice that immediately greets him. Minhyun flinches as he moves farther from the bed so that Seongwoo won’t get awoken by their conversation. 

“It is me, Sir. Hwang Minhyun,” answers him. The man on the other line stays silence. Probably he is surprised too. Minhyun takes it as a sign to continue, “Tell me what to do,” 

There’s a brief silence before the man gives out instructions. 

Unsurprisingly, Seongwoo’s dad hands him the poison. Minhyun drinks it willingly.  _ For Seongwoo. _

 

* * *

 

Seongwoo wakes up alone in the big bed. When he scans the room to be greeted by emptiness, he knows what happen. Minhyun had left him. He admits it is indeed hard for them to stay together. It will be hard for Minhyun as well, constantly reminded that he is a corruptor son when he is not. So, albeit the bitterness, Seongwoo tries to accept the situation. 

It is until he finds his father’s men in the lobby that he starts to feel there’s something not right with the whole situation. It doesn’t take long to figure out what it is when the flashing news shows his Minhyun is talking crap about being grateful to Ong’s Empire for giving him a chance for scholarship. It won’t be so bad if the news doesn’t feature the photo when he holds Minhyun by his hand outside the order building. The whole event is meant to portray Minhyun as someone who’ll sell his body for a chance to live in luxury again and Seongwoo to come out as a hero who tries to help him with scholarship instead. It sickens Seongwoo. 

He wants to find Minhyun immediately because there is no way Seongwoo can live when he knows he has destroyed the man. Probably foreseeing his action, his father’s men immediately secure him and bring him home where he gets imprisoned for days. When he is finally allowed to come out, his Minhyun is gone. 

Like the first time, he desperately tries to find him. He goes to the cafe only to get punched once by the purple boy, Woojin. Minhyun had told him the name. He goes to K-Market office only to get punched by Daniel repeatedly. Seongwoo is okay. Seongwoo can accept all the punching because heck he knows he deserves those punches rather than praises he heard from people around him. Alas, none of them knows Minhyun’s whereabout.

For the second time in his life, Seongwoo is forced to dwell with the losing. Only this time, he knows he is the exact cause of it. Ong Seongwoo dies on that day.

* * *

 

 

A year later, Seongwoo manages to put his own father behind the bar. His mother and sister scream at him. Profanities and curses are thrown at him. Strangely he feels content. 

It is only a charge for simple corruption, not something major like his father has trapped Minhyun’s father for. Seongwoo’s mother and sister will still live in luxury, even though people might mock at them a little a bit. They deserve it. For what his father has done to Minhyun’s family, this is a small price to pay. 

In the middle of the chaos, Seongwoo finds Sujin, Minhyun’s older sister. He falls on his knees and apologizes to her for his incapability to clear Mr. Hwang’s reputation. That’s is the only way he know to ask for forgiveness. 

Without thinking Sujin brings him up to his feet saying that her whole family have moved on from the event, but, “Thank you, Seongwoo. I don’t know it feels this good to have someone fighting for us,” she has said those in tears. 

Seongwoo realizes that Sujin is waiting for him to ask the question, the whereabout of his brother. In the glint of her eyes, the way she emphasizes on her whole family, Sujin knows where his brother is. Seongwoo chooses not to ask. While he feels his burdens have lifted a bit with his father in prison and Sujin’s forgiveness, the fact remains that his existence has destroyed Hwang Minhyun.

So, no.. the fate of Ong Seongwoo and Hwang Minhyun will end here. 

 

* * *

 

When couple of years later fate brings fishmonger Seongwoo to orphanage keeper Minhyun during one stormy day in Japan, that is another story to tell. This time Seongwoo thinks that they might be able to have their happy ending. Wait.. scratch that 

Seongwoo will make sure they have their happy ending this time.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it until the end!! Yeaayy..  
> I hope that you enjoy the story. (and I might secretly hope that it brings out a tear or two.)
> 
> Oh and I'm sorry for counting the last 5 lines as happy ending. But.. well.. I have no excuse aside from the fact that I just can't leave them hanging T.T at least there's hope.. (pls don't throw bricks at me)
> 
> If you have any questions or find any loop holes in the story feel free to ask me, because honestly I have a (supposedly) solid background story but I just can't explain everything.. well technically i can but the story will be too long and i don't trust myself with chaptered fic (i tend to neglect lots of mine). so yeah feel free to ask me about anythings that bother you in the story. i might have an answer to it.
> 
> like usual, i'll apologize for any grammatical or vocab error that might have annoyed your reading experience. :D 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading. I'd love to hear your thought :)


End file.
